A Darker Dragonslayer
by Necriz
Summary: Follow the story of a darker Natsu as he joins Fairy Tail and comes to grips with his true power. Find out what plan Arcnologia and Igneel have in mind for Natsu and the rest of the human race. Rated T but might change to M later. Pairings will probably come in later chapters as well.
1. Natsu and Igneel

"Hmmm, what do we have here," Igneel said letting out a sigh in the progress, after all he had been flying for a few days straight and was growing tired.

Igneel is a gigantic dragon covered with dark red scales that can be easily seen. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail and legs, is beige in colour. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck which made it look like it had been through countless tough battles. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail and he has a triangular head with horns.

Noticing the young boy walking alone through the dark and miserable forest for some reason had caught his attention and he decided to check him out. Getting closer to the boy Igneel noticed the aura that was surrounding him. It was dark and evil and Igneel could sense a huge amount of magical power coming from him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy shouted at the dragon that had just landed in front of him. He had pink spiky hair and was wearing black pants that had numerous holes in them and a black waistcoat that looked worn and half torn up.

"You've got guts kid raising your voice at me," the dragon roared back his huge dark eyes taking in the sight of the young boy who he noticed had been crying. However Igneel was quite surprised at the young boy for raising his voice, since dragons were amongst the most feared and powerful creatures in the land a normal person would of ran in the opposite direction instead of shouting at them. However this boy wasn't normal and Igneel had taken an interest in him.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy shouted even louder than the first time not scared of the huge dragon that was looking him over.

"This forest is dangerous for kids to be alone in, where's your parents?" Igneel was intrigued by the boy in front of him.

"Dead and I'm all alone" the kid answered back trying to hold back the tears.

His answer got Igneel even more interested in him, sensing the power radiating from him he knew that he had found a good apprentice to teach his incredibly powerful dragon slayer magic too.

"I am the mighty fire dragon named Igneel, what's your name boy?" roared the dragon as he brought his face down to the level of the young boys.

"N-Natsu, a-are y-you going to kill me Igneel?" he stuttered back at Igneel as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Hahahaha, tell me Natsu do you have a goal in life?" Igneel answered back, a smile creeping across his huge mouth.

Natsu was taken aback by Igneel's response but wiping his eyes answered back," To become powerful."

"For what reason Natsu?" Igneel replied.

"So I can make people feel what I've felt" Natsu replied as a smile started to creep upon his young face.

Igneel was quite surprised by Natsu's answer even with the evil aura surrounding him Igneel thought his answer would have been about avenging his family but hearing his answer had also added to the belief that the boy was make a good student. "I've taken an interest in you Natsu; I sense great power coming for you so I'll take care of you from now on and teach you how to become stronger."

"Really, you'll take care of me?" Natsu replied as he started grinning at Igneel.

"Yes as long as you follow exactly what I say and stay true to your goal." Igneel replied examining Natsu's smiling face. "I'll teach you powerful magic it's up to you to use it for your own goal and to become as strong as you can."

"I'll become the strongest mage in the world as long as you teach me" Natsu replied trying to flex his skinny arm to impress Igneel but could see that it wasn't having the desired effect.

Igneel could only let out a loud laugh seeing Natsu flex his arm but was impressed at his answer in wanting to be the strongest mage around. Igneel had heard pitiful humans say this in the past before he had crushed them but he felt different about Natsu and sensed a great future in him. With a snap of his long red tail Igneel knocked Natsu up onto his spiky back.

"THAT HURT IDIOT!" Natsu shouted glaring at Igneel

"SILENCE!" Igneel roared at Natsu returning the young boys stare, "We're leaving so hold on."

"Tch" Natsu let out as looked away from Igneel's evil glare and grabbed on to one of the spikes that lined Igneel's back.

A short time later Igneel landed at a large cave entrance at the bottom of a huge mountain which he called his home.

"We're here, this will be your home from now on" Igneel said as Natsu admired the size of the cave. "It's late so we'll rest for tonight and start your training first thing tomorrow."

Igneel lay down as Natsu lay besides taking in the warmth of the huge dragon as Igneel wrapped his tail around him to keep him close. Sleep consumed Natsu as Igneel watched over him thinking about what the future may hold for young Natsu before he was interrupted by a dark and familiar site.

Another dragon landed outside Igneel's cave, nearly twice the size of the fire dragon and twice as powerful. An evil aura emanated from the creature and a stench of death could be smelt for miles. Its entire upper body covered in black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiralling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail and legs, is grey in colour and his head is covered in four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and has white beady eyes which installed fear into anyone that looked into them. His mouth is full of sharp teeth that must have feasted on thousands of creatures and humans. Arcnologia, the black dragon of the apocalypse and king of the dragons. A title given to him by the humans that feared him and hoped he wouldn't turn up at their towns and cities.

"What are you doing here Arcologia?" Igneel questioned the black dragon, unsure of why he would be visiting him since when Arcnologia was around destruction followed.

Arcnologia casted his eyes on Igneel the fire dragon and noticed the young boy that was sleeping next to him. "Tch, so the mighty fire dragon Igneel has decided to take in a human. Although I can see why you would he seems like a powerful boy and an evil one." Arcnologia replied letting out a loud laugh.

"You didn't answer my question Arcnologia; it's not like you to just drop by for a leisurely chat." Igneel said growing more frustrated at being disturbed.

"Watch your tone Igneel, you know you are no match for me," as Igneel just let out a sigh in response. "I was just passing and could feel a change in the power here so decided to drop by. Now I can see why, "his eyes examining Natsu. "I just hope he doesn't interfere with our end goal, Igneel."

"I'm teaching him my magic and helping him become stronger. You can sense his potential power and the evil that comes from him. He doesn't seem to be a huge fan of humans in the same sense as us so as long as I raise him correctly then we won't have a problem."

Arcnologia nodded in response and added, "We have a few years till I will call on you Igneel, make use of that time wisely and don't mess up." Giving Igneel a deathly stare he then took off with a flap of his powerful wings which sent a strong wind outwards even making Igneel turn his eyes and waking Natsu.

"Huh, were you talking to someone Igneel?" the young Natsu asked lifting his head to check for anyone else nearby.

"You were just imagining stuff Natsu now go back to sleep boy." Answered Igneel who met the sleepy gaze of Natsu.

"Ok Igneel, goodnight." As Natsu let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

It had been a few months since Igneel had taken in Natsu and he had been working Natsu hard ever since. He had been teaching Natsu the art of fire dragon slayer magic and he was learning fast but this didn't surprise Igneel since he knew how much potential he had.

"Damn it Igneel, how am I meant to smash this boulder. IT'S BIGGER THEN YOU!" Natsu was starting to get frustrated as he was unable to break the huge boulder that was in front of him.

"And you call yourself the son of Igneel, YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Igneel roared trying to get something out of the young dragonslayer and he succeeded.

Wrapping his dark flames around his hands Natsu charged at the boulder in front of him, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" let out with a roar as he punched the boulder smashing it into tiny pieces. "Huh, wasn't too hard after all," as the flames around his hands disappeared and he turned to Igneel.

"Good job Natsu, now destroy the other forty nine." Igneel knew how to get a reaction out of Natsu considering they had been together for a few months and that was to make him angry. Natsu seemed to gain more access to his power when he got angry so Igneel used this to his advantage.

Natsu was shocked to hear what Igneel had just said and turned to see another forty nine boulders lined up waiting to be destroyed but instead of sulking he wrapped his flames around his fists and started working on the remaining boulders.

Igneel sat back watching the young dragonslayer destroy the boulders with ease. He was impressed at how much Natsu had improved over the few months they had been together and Igneel was proud of the young boy. Natsu had already learned not only Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but seven other dragon slayer moves. Igneel knew he had made the right choice in taking in Natsu.

July 6th X777 – A few years had passed

"NATSUUU stop training I have something to give you" came a loud voice from the cave that Natsu and Igneel slept. Natsu stopped what he was doing and entered the huge cave.

"What is it Igneel" Natsu enquired, curious as to what could be so important that Igneel would interrupt his training.

"This is for you, something to remember me by Natsu. I'm not going to be around forever so I made this for you." Showing the white scarf that resembled dragon's scales to Natsu who took it from him.

"Wow thanks Igneel." Natsu replied wrapping the scarf around his neck, "I'll always wear it but what do you mean, you won't be around forever. Are you going somewhere?" Natsu asked Igneel with questioning look.

"Forget about that Natsu. You've grown very powerful since I took you in, I'm proud to call you the son of Igneel. Do you remember the goal you had when we first met?"

"Of course Igneel, what about it?" Natsu replied.

"Stick to it and I'll always be proud of you. No matter where you are in Fiore or any continent, I'll always be watching over you Natsu. Now get some sleep, its late." Igneel said wrapping his tail around the young dragonslayer and bringing him close as sleep consumed them both.

The next morning Natsu woke up letting out a large yawn and turned around expecting to see Igneel next to him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu stepped out of the cave shouting the name of his father but with no luck. "Where could he be, he's never left me alone before." Natsu said to himself as he realised that his father had just disappeared without telling him.

Natsu continued his search for Igneel but was growing frustrated as there was still no sign of Igneel and he had been searching for a couple of hours.

"IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu shouted at the top of his voice but the only sound that came back was that of the birds in nearby trees.

Natsu continued on hoping for a sign of the fire dragon, looking up at the sky to see if Igneel was flying about but since he wasn't looking forward he bumped into someone in front of him.


	2. Fairy Tail

"Who the hell are you" Natsu angrily said as he looked up at the small old man he had just bumped into. The old man had a pure white moustache with matching hair and was wearing a cream coloured cloak that covered his clothes.

"That's no way to talk to your elders boy, you should show more respect." The old man replied eyeing the young boy who was dressed in a long black coat with a white collar which also had a hood but the boy didn't have it up and black pants and boots. He also noticed a weird looking scarf wrapped around the boys neck which resembled the scales of a dragon. The boy had evidently been crying for one reason or another, however that wasn't the only thing that the old man had noticed, the boy had a curious aura that the old man took notice of. It was not only powerful but had a hint of evil, darkness and sadness behind it.

"What's your name young one?" he then asked.

"Natsu" Natsu replied adding a sigh on the end unsure what to make of the old man.

"Nice to meet you Natsu my name is Makarov Dreyar. Someone as young as you shouldn't be wandering a forest as dangerous as this by yourself, aren't your parents around?" Makarov questioned Natsu.

"I'm looking for my father since he's disappeared without telling me anything and a forest like this is nothing for me. My father taught me better then to die to a weak creature in here." Natsu replied eyeing up Makarov.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Natsu, why don't you join my guild until you find your father and we can help you with your search." Makarov asked Natsu as he was curious about the young boy and could tell that he had an interesting and sorrowful upbringing. When he mentioned his father Makarov noticed the change in Natsu's dark eyes which had an evil look in them.

"Fine I'll come to your guild old man but only till I find my father." Natsu replied curious as to why Makarov would be helping him.

"Ahh that's good to hear Natsu so follow me, we'll head straight there and you can tell me a bit about yourself on the way." Makarov said signalling for Natsu to follow him.

The two eventually made their way to the town of Magnolia as they walked through the streets heading in the direction of the mages guild Fairy Tail.

As they walked the streets Natsu could hear the local people whisper about him thanks to the excellent hearing he picked up from Igneel.

"He looks like a weird boy, he's got a strange look about him." One said.

"But he's with Master Makarov, he must be a new recruit to that guild," was the reply.

The whispering and gossiping was starting to annoy Natsu. He hated the looks he was getting as he walked past people, he thought to himself how someday he'll become so powerful that they'll even be afraid to look at him.

"Everything alright Natsu?" noticing the angry look on his face which he knew must have been because of the stares Natsu was getting.

"I hate this town already" Natsu angrily replied looking down at the ground trying to forget about the people around him.

"Well here we are, Fairy Tail." Makarov stated as he stopped in front of two large wooden doors that were closed.

"Doesn't look like much" Natsu replied looking up at the large building in front of him.

Makarov let out a small chuckle as he opened the doors to Fairy Tail and stepped inside as Natsu followed him. They stepped into the main room of Fairy Tail which was quite large and was filled with tables and chairs where members of the guild were sat and it also had a bar in the corner. Natsu took in his surroundings and also checked out some the mages sat around the guild. Don't look to strong Natsu thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted by some loud arguing that had broken out.

"WHITE HAIRED IDIOT!" Erza shouted. She had scarlet hair tied into a ponytail and was dressed in silver armour and a white skirt.

"SHUT UP ARMOUR GIRL!"A gothic looking girl named MiraJane shouted back as they both locked heads with each other seemingly getting ready to fight.

"Calm down you two, master will be back soon and he wouldn't want you two fighting." A voice came out of the crowd and a young boy stepped out named Gray. He was stripped down to just a pair of shorts due his annoying habit of taking his clothes off.

Makarov let out a small cough which caught the attention of everyone in the guild as everyone realised he had returned. The two stopped fighting as Makarov headed towards the bar where a tall man dressed in a long dark overcoat stood.

"Ahh so you've retuned master how was your meeting?" Gildarts asked aimed towards Makarov.

"Yep and it was as boring always." Makarov answered taking a big gulp of beer from the glass he had just picked up.

"And who might this be?" Gildarts suddenly turned his attention to Natsu who had followed Makarov to the bar and in that instance everyone in the room seemed to turn their attention to Natsu. Gildarts had also noticed the evil that surrounded Natsu and shot a questioning look to his master.

"Ah yes this is Natsu, I bumped into him outside of town on the way back. He's going to be joining our guild." Makarov stated which brought surprised looks from everyone.

"Huh this weird kid is joining our guild, he looks stupid and weak and he's wearing weird clothes." Gray seemingly shouted at no one in particular.

"At least he's wearing clothes Gray," Erza stated as Gray ran off seemingly to find new clothes.

"I agree with Gray for a change master, there's something about him that seems off." MiraJane added.

"ENOUGH! He's lost his family so he's joining and we'll welcome him into our family of Fairy Tail like everyone else that joins this guild. After all Fairy Tail is a family and we take care of our own." Makarov said, interrupting the rest of the guilds talking. "Now where do you want your guild mark?"

"Right here" Natsu answered lifting up his sleeve and pointing to his shoulder as Makarov marked Natsu with the Fairy Tail symbol. "I'm only hear till I find my father then I'm leaving this pathetic place." Natsu suddenly stated which seemed to annoy some of the younger members.

"What did you just say Pinky?" confronted Gray as the other young members stood behind him.

"You deaf all of a sudden, you heard what I said weakling" Natsu countered.

Mira and Erza also joined Gray's side as they looked angrily towards Natsu who met their gaze. This put off the three as they looked into the eyes of Natsu as they looked like the eyes of someone dark and evil. However the stare off was interrupted as a voice came from behind Natsu.

"Calm down you three I'm sure he didn't mean much harm." A young girl stated as she stood next to Natsu. "I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you," she added as she stuck out her hand in front Natsu for him to shake.

Natsu just ignored the girl as he turned around to face Makarov. "When are you going to help me find my father, that's the only reason I'm here," but before Makarov had a chance to answer an angry voice came from behind him.

"Hey don't ignore my sister when she's trying to be nice," Mira shouted as she charged up to Natsu and reached out to grab his scarf. However before she could a lay a finger on his scarf Natsu swung round and grabbed her wrist and looming shadow seemed to appear behind Natsu adding to his appearance.

"Don't lay a hand on any of my stuff especially my scarf" Natsu angrily said as he tightened his grip on Mira's wrist who was starting to feel a burning pain their as Natsu pushed her away and met her gaze.

Mira felt like she was being held down by something truly evil as she looked into the eyes of Natsu. Her body had frozen and for the first time in a long time she was afraid. She suddenly felt a hand on shoulder from her older brother Elfman, who had noticed her predicament and had come to help her up, and her body suddenly loosened and she quickly backed away from Natsu. She rubbed her hand and looked at the mark that Natsu had left. She noticed her wrist had slight burn marks from where Natsu had grabbed her.

The guild members that were around her also noticed the marks on her wrists and this fuelled their anger at Natsu even greater. "What did you do to Mira?" Erza was the first to break the eerie silence that had fell upon the room as she grew protective of her would be rival.

Everyone had their eyes on Natsu to see what his next move would be however Erza, not used to being ignored and seeing a fellow guild member being treat like that suddenly drew her sword and charged at Natsu. Since Erza was the strongest out of the young members in Fairy Tail everyone was expecting her to just overpower Natsu but he had other ideas. Natsu easily dodged Erza's sword swings and decided to take action; everyone in the guild was surprised at what they saw.

Natsu summoned his dark flames around his hands as he grabbed Erza's sword with ease and broke it in two. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he aimed his punch at Erza's chest which connected with ease and sent Erza flying through numerous tables.

Everyone was shocked at what they had just witnessed. Natsu had just taken down the mighty Erza Scarlet without breaking a sweat and immobilized MiraJane just by looking at her.

"Wow he's strong" one member whispered to another.

"And scary too, I think I'll avoid him from now on," Another whispered.

The other young members rushed to the aid of Erza and helped her up. They were amazed at the damage that just one punch had done to her as they carried her to the infirmary.

"Hey Natsu where did you learn that magic?" Makarov asked taken aback by what he had just witnessed. He knew Natsu had large magical power but didn't realise it was this much. He also noticed the colour of Natsu's flames. They didn't have the look of a normal fire but were much darker and added to his darker appearance.

"My father taught it to me which is why I need to find him again." Natsu answered the Master.

"And what was your Father's name?"

"Igneel" Natsu said confidently.

At the mention of this everyone in the guild's jaws dropped even Makarov's. To hear that Natsu was brought up by dragon shocked everyone considering dragons are known to hate humans and even kill them. Natsu grew frustrated at being the centre of attention and everyone staring at him and he stormed out of the guild in frustration.

"You sure this is a good move Master, that boy isn't a normal kid" Gildarts broke the silence that had once again come upon Fairy Tail.

"I understand your concerns Gildarts but I sense some good in him and I'm not just going to leave him out on his own without a family. It'll take some work but as long as we stick by him I'm sure he'll come good." Makarov answered back looking at the large doors that Natsu had just left through.


	3. S-class Mage

**Appreciate all the reviews from people that wrote them and would encourage people that are reading my story to give me feedback on how to improve the story and also give me ideas on what you would like to see from upcoming chapters. My first fight scene will be in this chapter so I'm unsure of how well it has been done so feedback will be highly appreciated. I also kind of just wanted to get this chapter out of the way to concentrate on Lisanna's death and how it effects Natsu and the point where Lucy joins Fairy Tail.**

As time passed Natsu continued to grow stronger and stronger as he trained every day in the hope of one day meeting his father Igneel again. As his power increased so did his reputation, all around the continent of Fiore people were mentioning the name of Natsu and his destructive tendencies. He grew the reputation of destroying everything and everyone that stood in the way of completing his job. Rumours spread of how he could apparently turn into a dragon and burn anything in his path with ease.

Hearing these rumours made Natsu laugh and it was what Natsu wanted to hear. He wanted people to fear him and whisper his name in fear and it also made him proud of how strong he had become in the short period since he joined Fairy Tail. Although rumours are rumours some of them that got passed around were true. As Natsu followed so called sightings of dragons, destruction followed him. If anybody stood in his way he would make short work of them and head on to the next apparent sighting of Igneel or the next job.

The only time Natsu would return to Fairy Tail was to take on jobs to pay for food and his home which he had bought in the forest that neighbored Magnolia or if he wanted to challenge Laxus or was the only member he hadn't yet beaten. This meant that Natsu still hadn't grown close to any fellow members of Fairy Tail and he didn't mind since he preferred to be left alone to his own thoughts. However one girl was determined to get to know Natsu even if everyone else avoided him and her name was Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Take-over siblings.

"Hey Natsu, just returned from a job?" Lisanna enquired walking over to Natsu as he sat in his usual seat in the corner of the room.

Natsu wasn't sure why she kept trying to talk to him but he was starting open up to the idea of becoming her friend, after all the only person that he was close to before joining Fairy Tail was Igneel and he wasn't exactly a friend as such. "No I was checking a sighting of Igneel but it turned out to be wrong as usual," Natsu replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sure you'll find him someday Natsu, as long as you don't lose hope and give up. I can help you look nearby if you want?" Lisanna added as she smiled down on the sad dragonslayer.

"S-sure, thanks Lisanna," Natsu stuttered back unsure of what to make of the kindness that Lisanna was showing, after all nobody had offered to help him look for Igneel before since most people grew afraid just at the mention of Igneel's name.

Master Makarov let out a smile as he noticed Natsu and Lisanna exit the guild. He was pleased that someone was trying to make Natsu feel welcome and he wished that other members would try as hard as Lisanna.

Two years had passed since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail and he had been training hard ever since and he was getting the reward for his hard work. Natsu had been selected for the S-class Mage Promotion Trial alongside Erza, MiraJane and Cana Alberona and was now nearly finished the trial after taking down a Wyvern in the first part of the trail and then Cana in one vs. one combat where the person who won went onto the next part of the trial. The final part of trial was a race to the finish line between the two people that were successful in the combat trail. As Natsu headed towards the finish line he looked back on his battle with Cana who uses Card Magic which is a type of holder magic.

Flashback 

As Natsu entered the large cave he was intrigued at whom his opponent would be but he was confident that whoever it was he would beat easily.

"Trust me to get the mighty Dragonslayer," Cana broke the silence with a hint of sarcasm as she appeared in front of Natsu with a determined look on her face. A small smile appeared across the face of Natsu.

"I was hoping I could at least get Erza and it would maybe be a bit of a challenge," Natsu countered as his body was engulfed in his dark flames.

"Don't underestimate me Natsu!" Cana shouted back taking out her magic cards.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he was the first to make a move, charging at Cana who barely dodged.

"Shuriken Cards" Cana answered back throwing cards with tremendous speed and cutting power towards Natsu who easily dodged.

Natsu charged towards Cana swinging punches and kicks in her direction which Cana managed to dodge some of them but still felt the effect of Natsu's attacks as she jumped away from the Fire dragonslayer.

"Fire Dragon's Roar," Natsu said as he used his breath to send a line of fire towards Cana's location.

"The Prayer's Fountain," Cana answered back as she placed a blue card on the ground which sent water shooting out in towards Natsu's breath attack.

"Not bad Cana but I haven't even got started," Natsu said letting out a loud laugh in the progress.

Cana could see the flames of Natsu grow stronger and she could feel the heat radiating from them even from the distance she was. She knew that she didn't stand much of a chance against Natsu from the beginning but she knew not to give up since she had gotten this far.

"Icicle!" Cana shouted as she combined three cards and waved them at Natsu which created multiple ice bullets, resembling icicles which flew in the direction of Natsu.

Natsu jumped out of the way of the icicles and charged towards Cana, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" as he ignited his entire body and continued his charge towards her.

However Natsu was unable to reach Cana as three cards appeared in front of him. "Summoned Lightening!" Cana shouted out as an arc of Lightening hit Natsu from above making him retreat backwards.

"Nice move Cana I wasn't paying enough attention to you it seems. It's gonna take more than that however," Natsu said as a smile appeared on his face.

Cana couldn't believe what she saw as she examined Natsu, he had taken a full on hit from her lightening trap but he barely had any damage from it. Growing frustrated and knowing that she was running out of options Cana went for one last assault on Natsu.

"Summoned Lightening, Wind Edge, Jolt of Fate and Card Volley!" Cana needed this to work as she was putting her remaining magical power into her most powerful offensive abilities. The cards flew towards Natsu as Lightening and wind smashed into Natsu who didn't even have a chance to dodge. Smoke engulfed Natsu's location from her Card Volley and the resulting explosion from her other attacks as no movement could be seen coming from Natsu's direction.

"I-I won," Cana said letting out a sigh of relief thinking that she had taken down Natsu and she turned to exit the cave and go on to the next part of the trial.

"It looks like you're the one underestimating me Cana." Cana turned in the direction of where the voice came from.

"W-w-what is…" Cana felt her body freeze up as she turned to face Natsu. His body was engulfed in dark flames that had turned nearly all black and behind him the form of dragon seemed to appear. His eyes had turned black with yellow slits like that of a Dragon and he made his way slowly towards Cana who still hadn't moved.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you Cana," Natsu finally spoke, his voice had a dark and deep tone to it and wasn't his usual voice Cana had heard before. "I'll admit you put up more of a fight then I thought," Natsu added letting out a loud evil laugh as he stopped in front of her.

"N-N-Natsu p-p-please stop I forfeit, you win," Cana whispered as her body was still held down in fear.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang", Natsu said as grabbed hold of Cana and threw her against the cave wall. Cana smashed into the cave wall letting out a scream of agony and she fell unconscious.

"Pathetic" Natsu added looking over the body of his fellow Guild member as his eyes turned back to their normal selves and his flames disappeared.

Natsu continued heading onwards towards the end of the trail wondering who had won the fight between Erza and MiraJane and how far they were through the final trial.

Natsu's mind went back to the fight with Cana and the voices he had heard in his head. Not only did he hear Igneel's voice telling him he was proud of his strength but there was also another voice talking to him. It was darker and felt much more powerful than Igneel's and this made Natsu curious as to whom it was. The voice had told him to show no mercy to Cana and end her life which surprised Natsu as even though he had never really talked to Cana she was still a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu decided to ignore the voice but not before making sure Cana couldn't move after the fight had ended.

Natsu's trail of thought was interrupted as he felt a magical presence appear behind him. Turning around he saw the figure of Erza Scarlet standing before him. It was obvious she had been through a tough fight with Mira as her armour and cracks and scratches covering it and her face was bloody.

Erza was making her way along the final course as her eyes came across Natsu. She knew that he was stronger than Cana but as she jumped down behind the dragonslayer Erza noticed that Natsu barely had any signs of him being in a fight compared to herself who was feeling the pain after her fight with Mira in which she had used most of her magic power. Her thoughts wandered to Cana and how the card magic user was doing after her fight with Natsu.

"Can't say I'm surprised seeing you here Erza, I knew you were stronger then Mira but your journey ends here after all I made a promise to Igneel that I would get stronger and this is going to help me achieve that." Natsu had suddenly interrupted the stare off that had started between the two mages.

"I've also made a promise to get stronger so I can protect my friends and…" However before Erza could finish her sentence Natsu had already began charging towards the Re-equip magic user.

"Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Wing attack and Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted using most of his dragonslayer moves as Erza's unconscious body flew through the air before she had even had a chance to react.

"Sorry Erza but you wouldn't have out up much of a fight with that much magical power left" Natsu said as he stood over the body of the scarlet haired mage he had grown to respect during his time in Fairy Tail.

A short while later Natsu eventually made it to the end point of the trail as he was greeted by the three current strongest members of Fairy Tail which was Master Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus Dreyer, grandson of Makarov and the person who completed the previous year's S-class exam.

Three years had passed since Natsu became an S-class mage and in that time had managed to become stronger than Laxus who he had defeated numerous times. Erza Scarlet, MiraJane Strauss and Mystogan had also successfully completed the S-class exam during this period.

Natsu had found himself opening up more to Lisanna during this period and considered her his only friend and was still the only person he talked to in the Guild unless it was to fight with either Laxus, Erza or Mira. Other members were surprised at how close Lisanna had become with Natsu as most members feared the dragonslayer apart from Laxus and Mystogan, even Erza and Mira still feared Natsu.

"Master have you seen Natsu around anywhere, I'm going on a S-class quest with Mira and Elfman and was wondering if he would like to come," Lisanna asked as she approached bar where Makarov was sitting.

"Sorry Lisanna but he's went to check out another sighting of Igneel although he should be back later tonight if you wait." Makarov replied, proud of how Lisanna had become close friends with Natsu.

"It's fine, Mira wants to leave now. Can you let him know I asked for him when he returns, Master." Lisanna said as she turned and left the Guild along with her brother and sister.

Later that night Natsu returned to his house after the master had let him know about what Lisanna had said. As Natsu lay in bed he couldn't help but feel something was wrong and that something bad was going to happen.

**Next chapter will cover the death of Lisanna and how it affects Natsu. I'm still unsure of how far it will affect Natsu and whether it will push him further away from the guild and even end up leaving Fairy Tail or if it might make him get closer to certain members such as Mira and Erza. Any ideas would help a lot. **


End file.
